Beware of that Little Red Riding Hood, Mr Wolf!
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: The Little Red Riding Hood went to the forest to visit her ill granny. She took some cake and lemonade in a basket. But when she arrived at the cottage and came into granny's bedroom, she met a wolf that had waiting to eat her. But, wait a minute... WHAT? KanamexZero. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight is not mine.**__**I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**MalexMale pairing. **__**Hard yaoi. **__**Explicit sex scene. **__**A bit out of character.**_

* * *

**BEWARE OF THE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD, MR.****WOLF!**

******© Scarlet Natsume**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small village that very far away, there was a red hooded little girl who was very sweet and well liked by the other villagers...

...wait a minute...!

Hey! You're not little! Moreover, you're not a girl!

"Obviously. Last time I checked, I still have my dick," the red hooded said, **his **hand tried to tucking his bangs that covered his eyes.

Erm... well... eto... Once upon a time, in a small village that very far away, there was a girl... ahem... a red hooded that highly respected and well liked in the village. In a way, the red hooded was a leader in his village.

Kaname was his name, and he had a younger sister named Yuuki. Kaname and Yuuki were the last members of his family, after the massacre of their parents by their crazy uncle who recently knowing had escaped from mental hospital.

However, they were adopted by a blond man with good nature – although he's very strange and made people annoyed. He was currently lived in a little cottage out by the woods that separated two villages.

"Onii-sama, I'm leaving!" A brown-haired girl said. Her hand fixed the basket she was carrying.

"Wait a minute, Yuuki!" Kaname pulled his sister's collar. "Where are you going?"

Yuuki blinked. "Eh? I want to go to Ka... I mean, I'm going to Daddy's house. I heard he was sick, so I want to bring medicines and foods for him." She then smiled. "We all knew that he lived alone."

Kaname frowned as he stared at Yuuki. "Don't go."

"Eh? Why?" Yuuki whined.

"You have to go through the forest to get to Kaien-san. And I remember clearly that I've told you many times the woods weren't safe. There are many wolves living in that forest, and I don't want you to be eaten by them."

"But, big brother..."

"No buts," Kaname said, firmly.

"But...!"

Kaname glared at his sister. "Yuuki."

Yuuki bowed her head, her expression became sad. She knew her brother just wants her safe, but she didn't want to be kept cooped up in this village. "Yes, Kaname-niisama..." Yuuki muttered as tears welled in her eyes.

Kaname saw his sister wanted to cry, he sighed, his fingers massaging his temples. He still can't stand with Yuuki's tears. "Very well, Yuuki."

Yuuki's face brightened. "Really?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes, I will go," he said, not seeing the disappointed on his sister's face.

"But...!"

"There's no point arguing, Yuuki." Kaname took the basket from her hands. "And you, go to Wakaba-san. Play with her."

The brown-haired girl bit her lip. "Okay, Kaname-niisama..."

And with that said, Kaname let fall a kiss upon his dear sister's forehead. He then put on a red hood (a keepsake from their late mother), and left the house.

As Kaname walking through the woods, his body tense in alertness. The forest is known for its danger, which made the villagers dare not to get close, let alone get into the forest. However it seems the woods to be like any other woods today, Kaname didn't encounter anything that out of ordinary. In the distance he could hear the birds chirping, and the sound of the wind rustled through the trees. It's so peaceful, Kaname almost forgot that there were many wolves living there.

He didn't realize that a silver-haired man watched him through the trees. The man's ear twitched on his head, while his bushy tail wiggling happily. A smirk tugged at his open lips, revealed his tongue that licking his sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Khukhukhu... she's so pretty. Looks like I'm got a tasty lady over there."

* * *

"Kaien-san, are you in there?" Kaname said, as he opened the door of his adoptive father house. He no longer want to knock the door when he would enter his father's house, his body trembled slightly remembered the last time he knocked the door, it took two weeks for him to made **neon** **pink** on his hair disappeared.

"Kaien-san?" he called again as he fixed his hold on the basket. "It's Kaname, we heard that you're sick, I brought you some foods and medicines from Yuuki!"

There was silence for a few minutes, before a hoarse voice echoed. "I'm in my room, Kaname-chan!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Kaname-chan? Since when? He shook his head. Kaien's habit of giving strange nicknames that made people shudder is still not breaking.

"Your voice sounds strange, apparently you're really sick," Kaname said as his feet stepped into a room near dining room. "Have you seen a doctor?"

Coughing sound came from behind the door. "Yes. He said I just had cold."

"Hm..." Kaname took a bowl, spoon, and a glass, from the cabinet, before opened the bedroom door. "I apologize that Yuuki can't come here. I didn't allow her, you know that the woods were dangerous. So… Yuuki make your favorite tomato soup instead."

"Ah... don't worry about it, dearie."

Kaname stared at the figure of a silver-haired man that had a pair of beautiful violet eyes, was lying propped up in the bed. Dog ears twitched on the man's head. Kaname tilted his head, watched the weird thing in front of him with curiosity.

"... Kaien-san?" Kaname asked, after a few minutes.

The silver-haired man smiled. "What is it, my sweet red riding hood?"

Kaname didn't react to calls that usually made his skin crawl, he was still in shock. Because the man in front of him is...

"You're... so beautiful..." Kaname said, amazed.

"Well... thank you..." The silver-haired man pulled Kaname's hand, made Kaname fell flat on the bed, and then he's seized the dark brown haired man. "Because I want to give you a good view before I eat you, my dear!" he said, as he thrust his face closer to Kaname's face.

And then, the dog-eared man fell silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

Kaname raised an eyebrow to see the dog-eared man kept staring at him. "What?"

A sweat drop on the silver wolf's cheek. "It might be just me... but you look an awful lot like a guy."

"Well, isn't that because I **am** a guy?" Kaname said, without expression and intonation.

Both of the wolf's eyes widened. "What?! Then, what the hell with your getup?" he yelled, quickly move away from Kaname.

Kaname sat down while massaging his neck. The wolf pulled him very hard, he thought as he groaned silently. "Oh, you mean this?" he asked, his fingers grabbed his red hood. "My skin is just sensitive to sunlight."

Veins popped on the wolf's forehead. "What kind of excuse is that?" he snapped. He tch-ed. Damn it! He was disappointed! He thought the red hooded is a girl he always crush on! But he's a bit like the girl, is he her brother?

"Why are you snapped like that, anyway?" Kaname sighed. "My name is Kaname. And could you kindly tell me your name?" Kaname said with a polite tone full of sarcasm.

The wolf glared at his - ex - prey. "Zero," he hissed hatefully.

"Hm..." Kaname rubbed his chin. "Now, where is Kaien-san, Zero-kun?" Kaname asked with a husky voice.

Zero growled at the nickname, but he blinked over Kaname's tone that had changed drastically. "I don't know. When I came here, the house is empty." He backed away slightly when he realize that Kaname's face very close to his. "And don't get too close."

A manipulative cunning smile tugged at Kaname's lips. "Why_,_ Zero... weren't you who were pulled me to the bed, right?"

"But I did it because I think you're a woman!" Zero snapped, panic enveloped him as he felt the chill of wall on his back.

Kaname cornered the little wolf that currently panicked, trapping Zero between the wall and his body. He chuckled. "My, my_..._" Kaname's hand held Zero's arms tightly over his head. "What big eyes you have," he whispered lustfully in the ear of the predator that's now become the prey.

* * *

"Let me go!" Zero yelled as he tried to shove Kaname as far as away from him as he could, but the brunette was unfazed. Something hot pressed into Zero's thigh, his cheek flush when he realized what it is.

Kaname chuckled to see the wolf in his hands. Really... this wolf stalked the wrong prey. He kissed the silver wolf juicy lips, made the wolf's beautiful violet eyes widened. The kiss turned more passionate and dynamic. Kaname slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth, pushed in and tangled itself around the wolf's.

"Ha, hah... Uh-stop it..." Zero whispered, his breath getting frantic.

"Sorry, I can't grant your request," Kaname chuckled as his hand ripped the wolf's clothes. He licked his neck, bit him in sensuality and lust.

"Oh... and what's we have down here...?" Kaname cooed, cupping his hand on something hard in Zero's pants.

Zero's eyes widened. "S... stop it, you... mm... jerk..."

Kaname laughed again, he pressed his face toward Zero's nethers. The wolf's cheek getting red and hot when he saw Kaname unzipped his pants before removing what was inside. His face upward when all of sudden a warm, wet feeling engulfed him, and he no longer put together a thought.

"Stop... aaah... stop it, asshole..."

Zero had never experienced anything like this before, his body receiving impulses strong enough to make him cry. His hips bucked and quivered.

Kaname looked at his handiwork. He licked his lips when he saw the wolf's body open with resignation, the blush on Zero's cheeks and his gasping breath made Kaname's lust increased. "You're so cute, my little wolf."

Zero gasped when he felt fingers touching his ass, slipping into him.

"N... no..."

Kaname smirked as he turned his finger movements in Zero's body, made the wolf gasped louder. His hips pressing solidly down on Zero's to the point that he couldn't move, his tongue licked the tears that flowed from his partner's eyes. He put another finger into Zero, pulling and pushing in and out of the wolf's hole.

"Nya... aaahh... ahn..." Zero whimpered. His body was getting warmer. Pain and pleasure mixed together in him. When Kaname's fingers touched something inside him, moans and screams mingled in his voice.

"Found it," Kaname grinned. He pulled out his fingers, got disappointed moan from Zero, before opened his own trousers and pulled out his cock.

Zero's eyes widened, his face became pale when looking at Kaname's crotch, he tried to cover his ass, but Kaname's grip was too strong on his legs. "Don't... you can't put something that big inside- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Zero's words were, of course, ignored. Kaname continued to push in, his mouth muffled screams that coming out of Zero's mouth. "Don't worry, Zero-kun, everything will be fine soon," Kaname whispered, grinning. His hips began to move.

Saliva flowed from Zero's open mouth, his face hot and red, pain as well as pleasure coursed through his body as he felt something big penetrated him. "Ka... Kaname..."

Kaname chuckled, his hips moving faster and faster. "It feels wonderful inside you, Zero."

"Ah, ahn..."

Gradually their rhytm began to shake and rattle, Kaname stopped for a moment and embraced Zero before he starting up again, now with his speed more increased.

"No... no, Kaname... don't- AH, AAAAAAAH...!"

Zero's scream echoed through the room, he couldn't compete with Kaname's speed. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, his mouth wide open, drool running down the side of his mouth, his face getting red and redder. Sweat and heat mixed in an increasingly heightened euphoria.

"Kaname, I'm wanna..."

"Yeah, me too..."

So, when they come to its deepest point, they both screamed names to each other together. Kaname threw himself in as far as he could, and came violently inside Zero.

* * *

Yagari Touga, the famous hunter, glared toward something in front of him. His mouth opened slightly, made his cigarettes almost fall from his mouth if not because of his tongue. His hands that were carrying his shotgun tightened. His eyebrows twitch unhappy, while he gritted his teeth.

"Cross..." Yagari hissed, his body trembled in irritation and annoyed. "You said you called me because you have a wolf slipped into your house."

Kaien wiped his glasses and put them on again, he swallowed hard to see what's in front of him. A nervous laugh came out of his mouth.

"Then, you surely can explain about..." Yagari pointed at the two people who currently fast asleep in bed. "...THIS!" he snapped. "I had no idea an old fart like you is a pedophile!"

"Eh...?! It wasn't me!" Kaien whined.

Yagari raised an eyebrow. "Then what is that?" he pointed.

"That..." Kaien laughed. "I don't know," he said seriously, before his face back to his idiot self. "Bye, bye!"

"COME HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Yagari yelled, running after Kaien.

Despite all the commotion, the red hooded and the wolf still didn't wake up, they're still lost in their slumber due to their tiredness after their 'exercise session'.

Oh, to the fans of the handsomeness of Kaname, please ignore the pervy grin that widen on your idol's face.

And that's the story. The –not– little red riding hood was eventually free from the threat of the wolf who wanted to eat him... though ... instead it was he who'd 'eaten' the wolf.

And they all finally lived happily ever after, as they always do in fairy tales.

**THE END**

**(Albeit, it's not quite a fairy tale)**

**A/N :**

**Oh Gosh… I'm blushing right now… **

**This is English version of my fic; Beware of the Little Red Riding Hood, Mr. Wolf!**

**I made this because there's someone who wanted this fic translated into English, so there…**

**And I'm sorry about my bad grammar.**

**Thank you for read my fanfic.**

**Please review if don't mind.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**With crimson camellia,**

**#**

**Scarlet Natsume.**


End file.
